


May Be

by BlindFilmed (Blueland)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueland/pseuds/BlindFilmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like a shot in the dark. Or maybe like being shot. That's the difference between being loved and being the one to love. And all it takes to turn the tables for Alexander Lightwood is an unlaced shoe and a coffee stained shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Be

**Author's Note:**

> The Mortal Instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.  
> Rated as Explicit for future chapters.

 

Life is such a funny thing. So diverse and beautiful and yet so dull and sad. So boring and so fulfilling. But you see, in the end the only things that matter are the little ones. That day you stayed home and maybe avoided a car accident and consequently a lot of headaches, maybe worse. Or that day when you _did_ have a car accident and met that other horrible driver, that person you could learn to love, or eventually come to hate. Or they could be just another nobody in the long list of nobodies you met who actually are somebodies. So many maybes.

Life is probably just a big maybe. Thinking to much about it could maybe be exhausting. And maybe it could become a _will_  be.

At least from where Alec stands. And from where he stands, maybe's look terrifying, for he's standing on an edge, so high he cannot even guess what the bottom of this cliff looks like. And perhaps - which is also a very good word for maybe - he'll loose balance. You know what they say. The higher the dream, the hardest the fall. And he's so afraid of falling.

But perhaps he can make it to the other side of said cliff, though that is also just a big maybe. It's a different kind of maybe, though. This one looks nice. Inviting.

He can do this, can't he? Cross this goddamned thing and learn what it feels like when maybe's become no longer maybe's, but for certain's.

Yeah, he can do it. Probably. _Maybe._


End file.
